316:The Lilo Adventures of The Greatest Showman
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: During the visit to the Natural History Museum, Donna goes off and plans to experience it herself, through The Book of Life. That's where she turns everything into a broadway musical with stars from the X-men, High School Musical, and Shake It Up.


The Celestian Alliance was at the Museum of Natural History checking out some spectacular showings, "Don't forget to check out our visiting exhibit based on P. T Barnum." the announcer shouted.

The exhibit has stuff from when the P. T Barnum's circus got started. Lec saw a few equipment that looked like it survived a fire, he felt that their might've been an accident back them, "Wanna know what would be interesting?" Donna asked, "The Book of Life."

"Oh, No, not The Book of Life" Zazu groaned, "Whenever they go there, I get the feeling they'll mess up the timeline."

"By the way," Iago whispered, "Where did you learn about this?"

"Cho told me about their little Book Of Life detention," Donna replied.

She rushed off to the secret opening where they showed the Beauty of Mexico.

Meanwhile, they were checking out an early lamp when they noticed that Donna was missing. Rocket told them that he saw her wandering off. The Celestian Alliance knew they couldn't let kids wander off.

When they found Donna, she was talking to La Muerte, "You told me that book can take me anywhere?" Donna asked.

"Of course nino." La Muerte replied.

"Kiddo," shouted Rocket, "Wait up!"

As Donna touched the book, she asked if they can go visit the origins or. P. T. Barnum, "For this story" she continued, "Can you make a few people look like Zendaya, Hugh Jackman, and Zac Efron?"

"Were you watching the X Men movies, High School Musical and Shake It Up?" Rocket asked.

"I just hope that Fox Studios won't blow our cover!" Zazu replied.

"Don't worry," Teal answered calmly, They told the fans that it's fiction."

"And make the characters diverse and make it a musical?" Donna asked in excitement.

"Donna's overactive imagination is causing all of this," Lilo said,

"Shiny sparkles" Stitch shouted as they got sucked into the book.

While they were inside they started to change into 19th-century apparel while a few circus performers sang.

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah)

Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah)

And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore

Taking your breath, stealing your mind

And all that was real is left behind

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya

It's only this moment, don't care what comes after

Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer

Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over

It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open

It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion

There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now

So tell me do you wanna go?

Where it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

We light it up, we won't come down

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

colossal we come these renegades in the ring

(Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king

Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya

It's only this moment, don't care what comes after

It's blinding outside and I think that you know

Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go

Where it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night

Impossible comes true, intoxicating you

Oh, this is the greatest show

We light it up, we won't come down

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

It's everything you ever want

It's everything you ever need

And it's here right in front of you

This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)

It's everything you ever want

It's everything you ever need

And it's here right in front of you

This is where you wanna be

This is where you wanna be

When it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

We light it up, we won't come down

And the sun can't stop us now

Watching it come true, it's taking over you

This is the greatest show

When it's covered in all the colored lights

Where the runaways are running the night

Impossible comes true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

We light it up, we won't come down

And the walls can't stop us now

I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you

Oh, this is the greatest show

'Cause everything you want is right in front of you

And you see the impossible is coming true

And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah

This is the greatest show" they sang.


End file.
